1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lighting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a musical drum lighting apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect selective actuation of an associated light member in response to vibratory musical striking of an associated drum member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various illumination members are utilized in association with musical instruments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,933 to Kim sets forth a dynamically illuminated guitar, wherein the guitar provides for visual and sequential lighting effects upon repositioning of the guitar body and an individual's hand thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,488 to Akiyama sets forth a flexible mat structure with a plurality of flexible switches mounted therewithin adapted to produce corresponding musical sounds on marks configured on the surface of the mat to indicate position of each switch member as stepped upon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,035 to Rapisarda sets forth a drum stick with a light emitting diode for illumination of the drum stick.
As may be appreciated therefore, the prior art has set forth various musical organizations to correspond to associated lighting effects for enhanced visual effect in association with audible usage of the organization, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing an organization that provides strobe light effects upon actuation of an associated matrix of drum members.